1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baler and more particularly to one which has a rotor for assisting the chopping of the crop before it enters a baling chamber and which allows the rotor to be reversed when the baler becomes plugged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a chopper baler, there is a pickup reel which picks a windrow of crop up from the ground and transfers it to a rotor which forces the crop through knives which can be selectively engaged to cut the crop. This rotor effectively transfers the crop from the pickup reel to a baling chamber where the crop is turned into a bale. In the preferred embodiment, this baler is one for making large round bales, but this invention is not limited to a round baler.
From time to time, such a large amount of crop is moved from the reel to the rotor area that the crop is unable to pass through the throat of the machine. The rotor will then abruptly stop turning. This is termed a “blockage”. Traditionally, the blockage is removed by hand or by use of a lever to manually turn the machine backwards to remove the blockage. Sometimes a powered shaft is used to turn the baler backwards. To some extent this is similar to combines which use electric starter motors or planetary drives that allow reversal of blockages.
The prior art of removing blockages by hand or with a lever or even with a powered shaft is time consuming and difficult. Consequently, there is a need for a device to more easily facilitate removing the blockage from a baler.